


Untold

by Zalorly



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalorly/pseuds/Zalorly
Summary: 基里曼终于找到了鲁斯，然后让他去把莱昂踢起来返工。Guilliman finally finds his wolf brother and lets him to wake Lion up.
Relationships: Lion El'Jonson/Leman Russ
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Untold

-

You told me another lie, remember you said good-byes

Aren't supposed to be so sad cause we're all meant to die

-

鲁斯还记得那个夜晚。那晚，和过去无数个夜晚一样，哪怕他把自己锁在这座要塞最深处的房间里，依然能听到从大厅里传出沸腾的欢庆声，刀剑相击，酒杯坠落在地，还有近似嚎叫的歌声，玻璃隆隆作响，炉膛里的火焰跳跃着，没人会注意到燃料悄无声息地碳化后剥落坠下的灰烬，每次他们都能令历经千万年风霜的厚重石砖随之战栗，他们是流淌在芬里斯星球血管中的血液，永远鲜活，永远生机勃发。而他坐在这里，环视这间被他的影子占据大半的狭小房间，其间空无一物，只有钉在墙壁上的烛台与摆放在角落里的制革架相伴，幽微的灯光扭曲了它的模样，蜡滴会快如思绪轻如时光般坠落在地面上，像一颗星星从天而降，四分五裂。

举办庆典能有很多理由，但悼念永远只需要一个。

在不同的地方，死亡所表现出的模样都不尽相同。他见过在真空中漂浮着的尸体，不知过了多少年月，在他们的脸上和身上都覆盖着薄薄的白霜，碰到哪怕是最细小的石砾都会化为尘埃，更多的是随在爆炸中化为齑粉的战舰一道灰飞烟灭。在战场上，链锯动力剑直截了当地将肉体切开，爆弹枪通常只留下一滩血肉模糊的痕迹，被战犬泰坦碾过后多半连骨头渣都找不到，而等到第二天日光升起，土地上会缭绕起某种甜美的、醉人的腐烂味道，如同徘徊不去的幽魂歌声。它们有迹可循，也有过了很多年都无人发觉的骸骨，最终变得脆弱干瘪，风从空洞中吹过，呜呜作响。但在芬里斯这个死亡世界上，它只有一种模样，寂静，严寒，覆盖在山洞岩壁上终年不化的幽蓝色的冰霜如海洋般宽阔，闪耀着光泽，雪在堆积，在冻结，死者的遗骸和影子被固定在了这片大地上，沉入时间长河的最深处；冰雪下埋着过往的神灵，他们永远不会烟消云散。

寒风低吼的声音，他自己呼吸的声音，冰棱从城墙和房檐上破碎坠落的声音。

“莱昂。”从他的唇边升起的雾气在脸颊和鼻尖结成了细碎的霜，刺骨冰凉，曾经似黄金般闪耀而如今灰白黯淡的发丝微微摇晃，“你这个杂种，你他妈到底是怎么死的？”

没人可以回答他的问题。几天前的那个下午，他接到了暗黑天使们送来的信息，直到今日他依然拒绝相信，莱昂的小崽子们和他一个样，天知道他们心里都藏着什么见不得人的东西。无休止的战争令一切真相和秘密都被掩埋了起来，年复一年，他已经忘了很多事情。他们说在莱昂在泰拉之战结束后返回了卡利班，这就是世人最后知道的他的去向，然后他们说他死于和大敌的战斗，也许确实如此，这颗星球如今已经在爆炸中四分五裂，只有附在漂浮的行星残骸上的鬼魅们在窃窃私语，没有人会冒险返回那儿。鲁斯将衣领拽紧了些，毛皮经过了粗糙的鞣制处理，他总能闻到熟皮上那股始终没有挥发干净的味道，类似烟熏与柏油，还有沉淀在每根坚硬如针般的兽毛中熟透的锈味，他亲手砍死了这头盘踞在冰窟中许多年的巨兽，它的血溅在地上，还没落地便化为暗红色的结晶。然而，当他步行回去，黄昏的光线朦胧不清，积雪在脚下嘎吱作响，似是垂死者最后的呻吟。

丧服是赶制的，还来不及加上特别的装饰，它只是一件全黑色长袍而已，雪落在上面会笼罩上层灰烬般的白，而在融化为水后颜色会变得更深。鲁斯把手放在膝盖上，这些天来他一直沉浸在梦幻之中，莱昂造访过的梦。芬里斯的狼对于梦与预兆格外敏锐，那些似真似假的过往与未来混合在一起，牢牢地嵌在他的灵魂里，普罗斯佩罗的火焰，化为废墟的泰拉皇宫，笼罩在雅兰特上空的硝烟，然后他再次回到了杜兰，不像曾真实发生过的那样，莱昂毫不犹豫地将狮剑径直插进了他的胸口，他抬起头看去，过去无数次他和第一军团的原体对视，从未见过那双绿色的眼睛会如尸体般空洞无神。当他倒在地上时，莱昂依然看着他，剑尖鲜血滑落，肌肤和血肉正从他的身上剥落，露出白骨。

栩栩如生的画面还未散去，他依然能听见感情的浪潮在宁静却悲怆的海洋里翻涌，但在梦境里，无论是过去还是未来，所有的话语和光影都是虚幻的，它们像是落在沉默无言的大地上的雪，在泥土中消失的无影无踪，岑寂无声。

鲁斯深深地呼吸着，他的肺部充满了碳化物的气味，这浓稠的气味将他的思绪再次拽进黑暗里，他早该从中苏醒的。灼热而非阴冷的风扑向了他的脸，有些梦境已经化为以人类理智为食的怪物，潜伏在回廊拐角与脚下阴影之中，即便是在他清醒时也如影随形。今夜，他坐在这乌黑死寂的房间里，祈求莱昂的灵魂安息，与他相伴的只有过往的幽灵，他不觉得痛苦，痛苦的时刻早已过去了，如今更像是纯粹的黑暗铺满了视线所及的范围，黑色的雪，从他的脚下一直蔓延到了地平线尽头。在冻结的大地中央，莱昂持剑而立，他的眼睛透过他站立的地方，看向了不可追回的过往。他的容貌，那是他第一次好好打量他的兄弟时印刻在记忆中的样子——淡金长发垂下，浅灰色的双眼像极了飘扬的雪花，脸颊瘦削，面容冷漠，仿佛毫无感情——而不是在梦里反复浮现的死者，只剩高大的骨架和腐烂的肉体。

如果这预示着什么，他想，或许还有另外一种可能性，也许你根本没有死……如果是这样的话，我会让你付出一切代价的。鲁斯咬着嘴唇，他的眉头皱起，脸上闪过阴沉之色，你到底在干什么，莱昂。

从头顶传来新一轮的欢呼，现在离天亮还有几个小时，他站起身，推开门走了出去。今日狼牙堡内欢宴如常，而芬里斯的狼王正悄然无声地为他的兄弟服丧。

昨日今日。回忆在漫长的岁月中渐渐变得模糊，那些发生过的事情，刻骨铭心的事情，所有的由来和细节，起因结果，它们像是散落在沙堆中的珍珠，不知道埋在哪里，不知道埋的有多深，或许挖出来的根本不是正在寻找的那颗。在他的早年生命中消逝的生命显得遥远又空洞，过往战火纷飞的数百年光阴里只剩下几张认不出的模糊面孔，几段似是而非的回忆，几颗似曾相识的星球，这需要相当多的耐心，还有一点点运气。然而依然有纤细的纽带维持着他与这个世界的联系，属于他的时代依然留下了幸存者和见证者，现今，鲁斯站在舰桥中央向窗外望去，覆盖在星球表面上的不再是怪诞的珊瑚红与深紫色光晕，在恒星的照耀下，他们正平稳地沿巢都星球的外侧轨道滑过，七个小时之后，他应该就能在卡利班，准确的说，是在如今被称为巨石要塞的残块上漫步。

一万年后，他重新回到了物质世界里，脚踏实地的。

银河依旧是他熟悉的样子，但总有些东西不一样了。他目不转睛地凝视着浓缩为闪烁光点的群星，假装忽视掉从四面八方投来的眼神，那些灼烫的视线里混合着好奇、敬畏与崇拜，这种注视在他上船后就没停止过。不错，这片星海和他年轻时候的样子完全相同，舰船的模样也没有太大变化，星炬矗立，世界上依然充斥着疯子、叛徒和恶魔，这都使他记起从前他与他的军团征战四方的日子——先是在他的父亲的指挥下，然后是荷鲁斯，再往后一切都乱了套——那些日子可以说已经被埋葬了，尽管人类帝国至今尚未从中痊愈过来。改变的只有人，他很清楚这件事，如今对于帝国的战士们来说，他是一个只活在旧世界传说中的幽灵，一贯以来都只在面目全非的记录里，忽然被猛然地扯进了世界里，扯进这个残酷又美丽的世界里；他是以前从未有人想到会存在的活生生的神话。

鲁斯并不觉得有多感伤，人类的寿命短暂的理所当然，但想到几乎只剩叛徒们还保留万年前那些离奇又真实的故事，多少还是有些令人沮丧。

实话说，基里曼找到他的时候情形真的有些混乱，他刚亲手撕开了头恐虐恶魔的脖子，在此之前则是一群泰伦虫族，连番战斗叫人疲惫不堪，鲁斯提着染满腥臭血液的链锯剑，头晕目眩地穿行在星罗棋布的废墟间，想找个地方休息会。或许正是在这期间他碰巧穿过了网道，要么就是撞上了同样来到了亚空间内部的基里曼，谁说的上来呢？ 过后，约莫等到他终于能清晰地说出自己究竟在哪的时候，他们两人已经登上马库拉格之耀，肩并肩，脚下的甲板正微微震颤，在他的动力甲上的血迹也消失了，鲁斯侧过头，顺着基里曼的视线望去，亚空间的缝隙逐渐缩小，直到化为颜色不祥的丑陋裂痕。

“好久不见了，基里曼。”沐浴在舰船内黄澄澄的灯光下，他有些疲惫地捏了捏自己的鼻梁：“告诉我，在那之后过了多久？当然从你的模样来看，我猜只有四五十年？”

“你真的对于时间一点都不敏感，对吗？”

身边传来了轻笑声，他也笑了。这笑声中隐藏着某种不安，它更像是预备给久未谋面的人送去联络的信息，却担心组织不起语言而做的铺垫。

“让我来告诉你吧：现在是第41个千年了。”友好低沉的笑声消失了，基里曼用缺乏生气的声音说道，“兄弟，欢迎回到帝国。”

话音落下，沉默迅速接管了这间舱室。在舷窗外，一艘老旧地像是从记忆的泥沼中拖出来的护卫舰正从斜前方缓慢驶过，推进器中喷出的火焰在玻璃上留下了层赤红色的半透明反光，照亮了它的外壳涂装；同样也是极限战士的舰船。基里曼双手背在背后，嘴唇紧抿，一副若有所思的样子。从他的表情上看，鲁斯几乎无法读出他心中真正的想法，可能是因为视线有些模糊，有那么一瞬间，基里曼的面容让他以为自己不过是做了个漫长的梦，但他又意识到，不是这样的。尽管他和留在他脑海中的画面一模一样，几乎没有任何变化，盯着玻璃上那个站在金发青年旁苍老的映影，突然间，他感到一阵悲哀，并且他意识到自己的兄弟和他或许有着同样孤独怪异的感觉，由面前这艘腐朽沉重的庞然大物引发的感伤如倒映在窗上的阴影般缭绕在他们的脑海里。

“不管怎么说，我很高兴你安然无事。”基里曼叹了口气道，“现在情况着实……不太好。”

“等等——那是父亲的剑。”鲁斯敏锐地发现了背在基里曼背后的那柄长剑出奇的眼熟，他的视线紧紧盯着纯金色的剑柄，某个荒诞的念头在刚浮现出来便被他强行甩开， “不，那不可能……泰拉到底发生什么了，基里曼？”

听到他的话语，他的兄弟脸上浮现出了微笑，这个微笑里既有亲切也有悲哀的意味。父亲，鲁斯隐约听见他重复了一遍，在他的脸上满是无法承担的疲惫，就好像他在徒劳地支撑这个词所蕴含的意味，他的语气里没有一点儿讽刺的意思，恰恰相反，鲁斯后来一直没有忘记他所感受到的，发自内心的感情：同情。

“嗯——旅途一切都好？”基里曼问，他平静的目光直视鲁斯的眼睛，这不是一个回避话题的好方式，但毋庸置疑，它能成功地结束他不愿提起的话题。

“还行。”他点点头，姑且把这件事也放在脑后，“也可以说很糟，我是指结果，我还没找到想要的东西。”就被你拽到这里，后半句鲁斯省略掉了，取而代之的是随意地耸耸肩。

“那么我有个好消息要告诉你。”基里曼说，“事先问一句，你有其他的兄弟们的消息吗，黎曼？”

他摇摇头，“我怎么会知道。”这回轮到他询问基里曼了，“这么说你知道了什么？告诉我是谁，科拉克斯？多恩？还是伏尔甘？他们还活着？”

只是在最后一刻，等到他列举完每个他们无比熟悉，深深扎根在灵魂深处的名字后，基里曼才再度开口道，“不，都不是，我得打断你一下，你一定想不到的……连我都没想到，如果不是帝皇的启示，恐怕再过好几个千年都没人知道。”他苍白的眼神中浮现出无奈的神色，抱起手臂，好像是在极力克制某种冲动，“黎曼，我所知道的是庄森，他从没离开过我们，暗黑天使隐瞒了他的下落。”

突然他感觉自己的两颗心脏同时收缩了一下，基里曼的手肘碰到了他的手臂，他仿佛毫无觉察似的，转而介绍起了他究竟是怎么知道这件事的，从声音中显现出了自他们重逢后第一次表露出的激动。鲁斯半句都没听进去，总有些东西是不会变化的，它缠绕在灵魂上，生根发芽，只需要等待某个时机，便会像冰雪融化般变为流淌的水。

“妈的，莱昂——有人能告诉我为什么我怎么一点都不吃惊吗？”鲁斯摇摇头，喃喃地说道，他的脑子有些发晕：“这么说这个混账东西果然没死，我就知道。”

“很乐意看到你和我一样高兴。”基里曼的手掌落在他的肩膀上，不轻不重地拍了几下，统御之手埋进粗糙杂乱的毛皮里，发出阵阵闷响，鲁斯的反应让他觉得很开心（甚至有点幸灾乐祸），这都在他的意料之中，吃惊，愤怒，甚至错愕，最后归于啼笑皆非的哑然。因为他也有几乎同样的经历，正如他所预想的那样，他的兄弟同样失去了他的冷静，“怎么样，黎曼，他还真是有一套。”

有时候，说话会忽然变成件困难的事，他想要表现得漠不关心，好像这只不过是件轻描淡写的小事，无伤大雅的恶作剧。“躲起来装死？他真的以为有人会惦记他吗？”鲁斯本想这么说，可他感到有些别的东西，除了愤怒之外的东西同样刺入了他的心脏，将脑内组织好的语言变为梗在喉咙间的气流。无论是什么，它都令真正地把话说出来这个简单动作变得无比困难。

“哈。”最后他扯开嘴角，勉强笑了笑，陈列在舷窗上的镜像露出怪异的表情，轻声地说——不愧是他，毫不意外。“那么他现在也回到泰拉了？ ”

“没有，这就是我要安排你去做的事情，兄弟。”基里曼呼出一口气，答道：“请原谅我，但现在只有你适合这个任务。”

独处固然令人不快，但这时候鲁斯也不太想和人打交道。站在极限战士的舰船上，他的左手按在面前弧形的银色扶手上，那些裹着深蓝和金色装甲，或是穿着海军制服，手持各式武器的人群环绕在他的身边，他的视线只能漫无目的地在星空间逡巡。两个极限战士从他的身旁路过，他们其乐融融地打量着像雕像般的他，鲁斯没有转过身去。他的兄弟总有一套无懈可击的逻辑，而对于他来说，则是在基本没弄明白情况的状态下就被基里曼塞上了这条战舰，径直驶向了莱昂的母星卡利班。那些如今已经自称不可饶恕者的暗黑天使们将这个秘密保守了一万年，他们的沉默并不令人惊讶，卡利班四分五裂不假，谁能想到这帮暗黑天使们不但把他们曾经的要塞改造成了能够自由移动的行星家园，还把他们的原体藏在连绵不断的隧道、厅堂和石室深处。他倒是好奇基里曼是怎么盘问出来的，不但问了出来，现在这帮向来自我封闭的小崽子们甚至允许极限战士的舰船大摇大摆地开进去，准确的说，他们约定了一个对彼此来说距离都不算远的地方，这条战舰把他送到巨石要塞的船坞，剩下的就靠他自己了。

他只是没想明白，为什么基里曼会觉得他是个好人选，难道他和莱昂看起来关系很好吗？但基里曼说他要回泰拉处理一些事情，全是鲁斯不会感兴趣的事，于是他们在中途就分别了。看似他的面前摆着两个选择，其实从最初来说也只有一个。总之直到现在，他的作用就是负责跑一趟腿，把莱昂喊醒，告诉他帝国迫切地需要他回来战斗，再把他带到泰拉来。

这让他想起了一个很古老的故事：把大象装进冰箱里需要几个步骤？

自然，这条影月级巡洋舰也不是冰箱，鲁斯因自己的想象而笑了起来。他从舷窗里望过去，在此之前他从未造访过巨石要塞，它依然矗立在卡利班的遗骸上。在帝国的记录中，这是颗表面覆盖着葱郁森林的星球，曾经有黑暗混沌的力量盘踞其上，有骑士和他们的要塞，山脉与高原，舰船抵达，又飞去远方。但那都是很久远的事情了。无论有过什么，发生过什么，他知道自己只能看见承受了无数痛苦后的往日回音。

“距离目的地还有多远？”

他脱口而出说了这句话，仿佛在自言自语。从背后立刻传来了回复，二十分钟，“马上就到，大人。”占卜盒转动时的响动在他的听觉中被放到最大，它又被拨了回去，伴随沙沙的声音，像极了黑暗里鬼鬼祟祟的脚步，“您很快就能看到了。”

鲁斯开始待不住了。他觉得不止嗓子里，而是浑身上下都蔓延起一股令人坐立难安的阻滞感——一种无比熟悉的焦躁。在胸口沸腾的冲动令他觉得自己甚至想要拔出他的链锯剑砍些东西，可这里不是战场，没有随处可见的异端与异形能够让他发泄。回忆渐渐涌了上来，这些话语开启了早已荒草弥漫的道路。碎片扎进了掌心，开始的痛觉很轻，甚至会给人一种稍纵即逝的错觉。然后很快就是那种陈年伤口再度被划开的痛楚，很多时候，回忆远比人们想象的要长久的多，它们潜伏在角落，并不意味着已经消失了，只是潜意识里暂时忽略了它们，甚至令人类以为天性本就是健忘。要让他准确的说出究竟是31个千年中的哪年哪月已经不可能了，反正那时他迷迷糊糊的从芬里斯的梦境里醒来，发现自己待在泰拉的皇宫深处，阴暗、冰冷，遍布灰尘的角落，像是垂死的，无人在意的流浪狗。但莱昂找到了他，在被人遗忘的世界边缘。冬日的阳光洒在他的金发上，而他的手按在了狮剑的剑柄上，鲁斯很快意识到，那是另一个莱昂，尽管他依然面色苍白，神色淡漠，在他的皮肤下流淌的却是凝稠的岩浆，安静，却灼热。

他在那双灰色的眼中看见了自己的倒影，看见了莱昂眼底的怨恨，喷薄欲出的痛苦，那不完全是对于他的，鲁斯从地上站起来，莱昂依然盯着他，好似即将远行的人在贪婪地调动全部的记忆知觉，想要把他的模样和举止原原本本刻在脑海里，但他的面容很平静，只是有些疲惫，像条搁浅的船，任由潮水缓缓冲刷。在他的背后，描绘杜兰征服战的壁画蒙上了层淡淡的尘埃，它们不会讲述故事的前因后果，它们只会记录，截取某个场景，某个画面，他看见自己和莱昂站在中央，颜料描绘的脸部表情都已经有些模糊不清，在他们的周围环绕着各自军团的阿斯塔特，陡然，那种被记忆之海掀起的巨浪卷回深渊的莫名恐惧再度席卷全身。

“黎曼，回来。”过了半晌，莱昂终于开口了，声音嘶哑。

鲁斯没有动，依然站在原地。“怎么了，兄弟？”

下一秒，莱昂大步朝他走了过来，他的手狠狠捏在他的肩膀上——隔着长袍，他听见自己的骨头在重压之下咔咔作响，然后莱昂把他拽了过来——鲁斯茫然地注视着他，他闻到从莱昂身上飘来的铁锈味，一种有点发苦的怪味。在他的眼睛里没有半分情意，狂热与怒火攫住了他向来引以为傲的理性，莱昂正急促地喘着气。正相反，他自己的思绪却前所未有的平静，他没有任何的情感变化，一缕暗淡的光线急速地从眼角边缘掠过，就好像他的意识已经脱离了这副颓然无力的躯体，在过去遥望不切实际的现实。然后他又听见了莱昂的声音。

黎曼，我们还有未完成的决斗，莱昂粗暴地把他推开，过来，我们必须要了结此事。但这些话都是什么时候说的？好像是全然不同的两件事。鲁斯简单地摇了摇头，想起他曾朝站在王座前的莱昂冲过去，一拳打在他的胸口上，想起曾经燃烧在他的胸口中的无名怒火，想起克拉肯牙剑劈在狮剑上的响声，星火飞散，他的血和莱昂的血溶入泥土，如今都已经化为冰冷的灰烬。

“你总是不够快，总是差那么一点儿。”莱昂的眼睛里满是血丝，他瞪着他，像是身中陷阱，被猎人逼到了绝境的猛兽，鲁斯在他的眼角看见了泪痕，在那一刻他忽然理解了他的兄弟的意图，陡然，狮剑被莱昂抽了出来，雪亮锋锐的剑尖抵在他的胸口，毫无防护的胸口上，无法言说的愤怒化为手腕无法控制的轻颤，而金属震动时碰撞的响动像是一连串星星从天而降，鲁斯低下头，凝望剑锋上自己的倒影，他听见了莱昂内心的哀鸣——这场战争毁掉了太多东西，如果不是他在这里，这柄剑所指向的方向多半就是莱昂的心脏。“……就像你永远都学不会吸取教训，黎曼。”

他没有答话，任由无声的沉默占据了这不大不小的空间。呼吸声格外清晰，而大厅里的寂静将它放大了数百倍，呼气声，伴随唇边飘起的白雾，这里总令他想起芬里斯，他听着莱昂粗重的喘息，还有这间深埋在皇宫深处，缭绕在大厅内不存在的风声，世界随之旋转。

“你说得对。”忽然，鲁斯轻轻说道：“昨晚我梦到了泰拉，莱昂。我梦到了皇宫，永恒之门的上方是遮蔽了阳光的巨大舰船，尽管看起来一点也不像，我知道它就是复仇之魂，在梦里它比实际的模样更加可怕。然后我看到了你，你和我，还有其他的兄弟们，但我们那时在哪，莱昂？”

他清楚，哪怕是狮剑刺进了它的主人的胸口，都不会令莱昂发出如此凄厉惨烈的嘶吼。他的脚步一时不稳，鲁斯向后倒了下去，鲜血洒落在地，那是他自己的血。长剑深深埋进毫无防护的胸口，刺入他的骨头里。他茫然地仰起头，疼痛开始消退，黑暗伴随着睡意占据了残存的意识，越来越多的血滴顺长袍滑落，莱昂正跪在他的面前，泪水落下，混进了他的伤口内，而他那紧握住剑柄的十指上同样沾染上了芬里斯之狼的血，那些猩红色的斑点正明晃晃地悬在他的头顶，像是来自无数平行世界，正注视他们，看透了他们的灵魂的眼睛。

飞船再度轻颤了一阵，速度明显开始下降，如今，他的目的地已经显而易见。暗黑天使的战舰环绕在四周，像是等待，又像是无言的抗议，从舰船上亮起的微弱光芒在星河中指明了前进的方向。鲁斯再度转向舷窗，看着陨石碎块从他的眼前飘过。

“莱昂。”他轻声说道，“莱昂。”他深深吸了一口气，屏住呼吸。

在意识到他有多么想念他的兄弟之前，他早已不记得最初他们争执的原因了。几乎所有人都以为他们互相憎恨，甚至就连他们都没有意识到在这漫长的战争下深埋的东西。一如皑皑白雪下深埋的巨岩，它只是存在着，沉默地存在着。

他的血同样是莱昂的罪。他们曾经的傲慢、暴怒与心底永远无法填补的空洞如出一辙，那天莱昂挥向他的剑并非源自百年前的陈怨，鲁斯明白，罪孽从不会消散，无论做什么都无法洗脱。他只是需要这种形式的安慰，正如他期待的本该是来自他的兄弟的还击；这会让他好受一点。但这样的安慰和他的梦境一样无力，所以鲁斯放任狮剑刺进了他的胸口，如果他想多少找回些内心的平静，那么就让他至少也能做个好梦。毕竟，他们都想让一切走上正轨，但最后却无能为力地注视这个世界被推到了悬崖的边缘。

他走下舰船，向前方望过去。头顶的星海依然触手可及，但这里存在人类生存所必须的东西——重力和氧气，它只是披着要塞外壳的飞船，这种事在亚空间里倒是挺常见，那些破碎的都市，千奇百怪的废船，物质世界的定理对它们来说没有任何意义。尽管宏伟壮观，这座要塞依然看上去似乎随时都会悄无声息地突然坍塌，鲁斯轻轻呼出一口气，往前迈出第一步，就好像哪怕是脚步的震动都会引发雪崩。这栋建筑——比起它原本的名称，更像是一艘被冻在冰山之中的巨轮——它突兀地横亘在星空之中，庭院和塔楼都在沉睡中，隐约还能见到墙体上纵横交错的裂缝。随行的暗黑天使们神色复杂地凝视着他，有些戴着头盔，有些没有，领头的那个先前不情不愿地做过简短的自我介绍，说实话，他基本上没听，他也没觉得有什么必要去专门在意的。

“大人。”尽管这位大导师尽力表现出心平气和的态度，但他落在鲁斯身上的目光显现出内心剧烈挣扎的痛苦，那是仿佛将他们的心脏切出来，晾晒在光天化日下的痛苦，“请跟我来。”

他的态度令鲁斯捕捉到了几分莱昂的影子，尤其是隐藏在眼底，缭绕不散的阴郁，对自身的痛恨与对命运的诅咒。阴差阳错地，这次他把动力甲留在了舰船上，只穿了件深灰色的长袍，自然也没有带任何武器。夹在一群光是步行就会发出响亮的碰撞声的星际战士里，如同暴风雨中悄无声息从玻璃上滑落的水珠，一滴又一滴地隐入黑暗的阴霾之中。

他们会将他带入一个什么样的迷宫或者地狱中呢？鲁斯忽然升起了好奇心，巨石要塞的正门大开，里面的灯光昏暗，只能勉强辨认出是一条通往深处的走廊。在大远征时期，他就听闻过第一军团的诸多传闻，而现在他终于有机会一窥究竟。这个念头令他不禁扬起嘴角，某种小小的、报复性质的快感浮上心头，尽管这里已经被重新修缮，完成了不知多少次的更新和重建，他依然想从万千变化里找到些往日的蛛丝马迹。

“我们的父亲，”这时，面前的暗黑天使在一条向下的螺旋楼梯前停了下来，他转过身，抬起头，透过兜帽的阴影看向他，鲁斯听到他说出这句话时流露出的那种自毁式的悔恨，词语几乎是一个个从嗓子里蹦出来的那样，但他还是咬牙完成了整个句子，真实的，而非刻意编纂的谎言。“在最里层的房间中沉睡。”

啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒。

鲁斯皱起眉，这儿的光照确实不佳，他抬起头，看向廊柱后方，声音是从那里发出来的。低沉的脚步声，轻微的啪嗒声，清脆的敲击声，它们愈来愈大声，愈来愈迅速，直到合奏的重音盖过了周遭的一切声音，如同一辆缓慢驶来的机车。暗黑天使们却完全没有觉察似的，他们的视线依然聚集在他的身上，等待他迈出脚步——时间分秒流逝，他们却依然像雕像般无动于衷。有人停止了时间，他感觉到了熟悉的灵能力量，肯定是故意等到他走到这里才释放的法术，那意味着这要塞，或者说，某种不知名的力量只想让他一人去见莱昂。

声音骤然中断；他也看清了噪音的源头，那是个裹在墨绿色长袍里的小型生物，它的身高甚至远不及普通人类，鲁斯看不见它的脸，就好像兜帽下的阴影中是深不见底的黑洞，它站在人群的外侧，对着蜿蜒向下的楼梯做了个请的手势。

他迈开脚步，从暗黑天使们身边绕了过去。果然不出他所料，这小人也随之移动起来，它更像是个真真正正的幽灵，方才发出的巨大声响也只是为了吸引他的注意力似的，好几次在拐角和岔路，在这片只有石头与金属的要塞里，鲁斯都差点丢失了它的踪迹。即便是狼，想要狩猎没有气息、没有踪迹的幽灵也是件极其困难的事情。莱昂到底在要塞里藏了些什么东西？他们沿一条洒落斑驳光晕的小径穿向狭窄的勉强只够他侧着身子通过的石门时，鲁斯随手拂过墙壁，那上面全是铭刻的符文，和芬里斯人熟悉的卢恩文字不同，他完全无法理解其中的含义。

“道路很清晰。”一个声音在他的耳边说，它仿佛是从黑暗本身诞生出来，是虚空与命运在翕动嘴唇，干瘪紧绷的喉颈里挤出的是尽可能近似人类能够理解的音节，它在模仿人类说话，鲁斯意识到了这点，它的本质根本不是人类，会是某种亚空间的能量生物吗？“你要走上这条路，走到尽头，一步一步地走过去，到那时你会明白该怎么做。”

“我看你是想把他气死，”鲁斯听见自己哑着嗓子回答，他也不确定这身形矮小的袍子小人究竟能不能听懂他的话，不知为何，要塞的内部渐渐变得极度森寒，那不同于芬里斯上永无止境的落雪所营造出的低温，在这里，被冰冻的并不是他的身体，而是他的灵魂。他判断了一下方向，跟随着这小巧的身影朝楼梯走去，它通往一条朝下的回廊：“操，我要是在这种鬼地方躺了一万年，睁开眼睛第一眼还看到的是莱昂那张臭脸，我恨不得当场掐死我自己。”

这迷一般的生物没有回答他，而是自顾自的在前引路。巨石要塞留给他的印象已然变成了纵横交错的线，走过的路径很快便淡化消失，因为他们从来没有走过一遍重复的路，古道错综复杂，鲁斯已经记不清来路了，但他还记得自己的终点。在这片曾被摧毁，被翻修的要塞上，或许——他也不敢确定——莱昂也在这里行走过，他发现自己心中的渴望越来越难以忍受，尽管至今所有人都言之凿凿地宣称他的兄弟没有死，可潜藏在心底的刺痛却始终在折磨着他的灵魂。

他继续往前走，步伐起伏间带起的风把他的衣角吹了起来，沙沙的响声轻盈。

不知过了多久，袍子小人终于停下脚步。这里的地面上积满了雪一般的灰尘，显然几乎无人踏足，随着他的脚步升起，它们在空中跃动，宛如巨石要塞的心脏也随不速之客的到访而苏醒，随着他的前进，灰白色的雾粒如同波浪般分开，而他在跨海而行。面前是朴素的石门，鲁斯心下了然，正是在那一刻，他断定这便是他的终点。可当他的手放在门上时，他已经无法确定自己心中涌动的感情究竟是释然还是激动，再一次，他闻见了那股熟悉的铁锈味，这却又像是全新的起点。

没有犹豫，他稍一用力，大门便悄无声息地打开了。

和外面不同，这里面并没有灰尘，尽管没有光线，他依然看得清黑暗中的东西，鲁斯眯起眼睛，在中央摆放着一张石台，他多年素未谋面的兄弟，他以为已经死在了战斗中，甚至为他服丧的兄弟正安睡在中间，双手交叠，放在胸口。他瞅着莱昂。似乎除了他之外，他的兄弟们都没什么改变；莱昂依然年轻的如同刻在他记忆中的模样，会是亚空间的关系吗？他不知道，总而言之会有人给出个合理的解释。流逝的那些时光从他的身上溜走，像是从指缝中滑落的水，一缕缕金色的长发披散在他的肩头，仿佛在黑暗中闪闪发光。很奇怪，对鲁斯来说，他却仿佛又走进了一个真实的幻梦中，这样熟悉的错觉使他感到了平静，他感觉到了他的心脏在跳动，这感觉不错。

在密闭的石室中，鲁斯长久地注视着中央孤零零的石台，在如此漫长的沉睡里，他会不会梦回卡利班，他的故乡，梦到他的兄弟和子嗣？梦到所有未尽的遗憾与悔恨？还是说，只有芬里斯的狼才会有神观之梦？袍子小人说他知道该怎么做，而现在他的脑子里只剩死亡世界的寒风。

“莱昂。”

鲁斯试着喊了一声，他的声音干巴巴的，颤抖着，像是拿不准该用什么语气，繁复的念头纠缠下，形成了连自己也辨认不清的怪诞低语，这两个音节中放进了他曾经有过的所有情感、记忆与渴望，没有人能够解读出它全部的含义。

他往前走了几步，走到了石台前面，鲁斯俯下身，伸手去触碰莱昂的脸。然而沉睡中的原体还是没有动，包括他惨白的肌肤，没有血色的嘴唇，他没有看到伤口，除去几乎感受不到心跳和呼吸外，基里曼倒是形容的很准确，莱昂就像是睡着了——就算是这样，他的表情依然凝重，眉头紧锁——他的手指拂过了他的眉心，粗糙的指腹在微微皱起的皮肤上轻轻按下，不知是昏迷前的战斗留下的痛苦，或是长久以往养成的惯例。“别老那样了，莱昂，两千个秘密埋在你的心里，无人知晓，你任凭它们越积越多。”他心想着，尽管它们轻如雪花，但这场雪下了多久了？一千年？一万年？在那之后又过了一千年，芬里斯上没有别的季节，他熟悉冬季就如熟悉他自己的武器，正因如此他才能滋生感同身受的情感，如此严酷的折磨，要么往前走，要么倒在它的阴影下，它追逐了他一生，恐怕直到终焉之刻才会停止。

他侧过身，坐到了莱昂的身边。然后他用胳膊穿过莱昂的腰部，搂紧他，把他移向自己。他使劲抱紧莱昂，直到感觉到他衣服下面的骨头。然后他平静下来，将毫无生气的头颅搁在自己的肩膀上，把头埋进了莱昂的颈窝里，想象着自己的体温透过两人肌肤相触的位置传递过去。没有动静，他也在那儿一动不动，确实，他对该做什么，要怎么做全无头绪，他在等待，漫长的等待。等待什么？鲁斯闭上眼，他与莱昂之间的情感，此刻像是本以为早已熄灭的余烬，却从层叠的厚重灰尘下再度燃烧起来，不止是从杜兰开始——那太久远了，他的脸上泛起层发热似的红晕——那些共同经历的黑暗年代，偶然闪过心头的莫名情感，以及莱昂最终为了他将第六军团的秘密带进了这座与坟墓无异的要塞中。不要走，他想，不要离开这个支离破碎的世界，爆发的激情令他的手指紧紧掐进了莱昂的衣服里，但愿他这次足够快，狼一旦咬住了他的猎物，便断无松口的道理，哪怕莱昂再也醒不过来，他也要拽着他的衣领把他从这里拖出去。

“黎曼？……你在这里干什么？”

细细的声音响起，鲁斯的身子一激灵，像是黑暗中盛开的花，虽然这里半点浪漫色彩也没有，不过确实，那瞬间他的心中浮现的便是这样的画面。他感觉怀里的身体微微活动了起来，试图从他的搂抱里挣扎出去，但力气太小，除去像小猫似的轻轻挠在他的身上外，没有任何意义。

该说不愧是莱昂·艾尔庄森吗？这人睡了一万年居然还能认得出他来。“我不知道，兄弟——对，我不知道。”鲁斯慢动作地耸了耸肩，厚重的毛皮轻轻抖动起来，他把右手从冰冷坚硬的石板上抬起来，按在了莱昂的身上。他闻得到同属人类的气味，血液在流动，心脏搏动，清爽有力，他反而将莱昂抱的更紧，摸着他的肩膀的时候，他的兄弟似乎在颤抖。鲁斯将尖牙凑到了他的耳边，压低了嗓子说道：“你看，你在这里偷了这么久的懒，总算有人看不下去了，让我进来把你叫醒——所以我就来了。”

“……”

莱昂的呼吸凝滞了一瞬，看起来他确实刚刚睡醒，压根没太搞明白怎么他那戒备森严的巨石要塞里突然闯入了（可能是他最不想见到的）不速之客，导致他还拿不准是给他一拳还是先从鲁斯的怀抱里挣脱出来。

“好久不见了，莱昂。”他盯着莱昂白皙的脖颈，野兽的双眼在灵魂深处睁开，他真想一口咬下去，咬出血，让卡利班的天使的血融入他的体内，“我还以为你死了。”

“滚。”这句话换来的是莱昂满脸嫌弃地把他往外推开，这次力道大了许多，但鲁斯依然紧紧抱着他不肯放手，“黎曼，你给我放手！”

他已经习惯了不依靠语言去表达他的感情，鲁斯本来想说，是基里曼叫他来的，你在这睡了这么久，帝国都快完了。可是，这会儿他却选择闭上了嘴，事情很简单，他坐在这里，坐在这间被黑暗吞没的房间中，只有他的兄弟知晓他们两人栖息于此。现在鲁斯知道驱动他的力量是什么了，他是来寻找被丢失了的东西，只有他知晓的东西，曾经他一度以为它已经永远失落在了过去中。他的心脏似乎有所觉察，它们在他的胸腔下狂乱地搏动着，撞击着他的肋骨。有了它，他能毫无遗憾地返回来时的灰暗的空虚中，那不是爱——爱情太狭隘了——鲁斯紧紧抓着莱昂，不愿松手，烈火在他的血管里流淌，他爱他，毫无疑问，他需要莱昂，从他接到莱昂死讯的那夜，空虚感便如影随形。然后他开始哭泣，痛苦地嚎哭，嘲笑着哪怕是死亡都无法夺走莱昂·艾尔庄森，无法从他的手里抢走他的兄弟，令他最深沉的梦成为了现实。

“你真的是疯了。”

然后，莱昂的手落在了他的脑后，他的手——修长，冰冷，僵硬地——穿过他枯槁的发丝，好像从很久之前就是这样，在莱昂的高贵之心下同样藏着他的小心思，说来也是有趣，如果此刻还有第三个人在场，会发现本该是被拯救的人却反而在安慰另一个人，但却又无比协调，仿佛生来便是如此。

冰凉的手指贴在他的后脑，鲁斯侧过头，狠狠咬住了他的嘴唇，他舔到了血，一股熟悉的猩甜味，他却没有松口，直到他们都感到蔓延开来的麻木感为止。忽然，他有些期待当他放开莱昂的时候他会说些什么，又或者说，他更加期待，当他们回到泰拉后基里曼脸上会是什么表情。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *写后半部分的时候不知为何我的QQ私人电台疯狂给我推野狼disco，我现在满脑子都是基里曼打碟DA们伴舞二哈在卡利班一边蹦迪一边“心里的花~我想要带你回家~你系最迷人噶~你知道吗”……还怪应景的！笑死（莱昂：我看你是想气死你爸好送终.jpg


End file.
